


[Podfic] Sing It About Me: The Avengers Musical

by starsdontsleep, The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A musical is made about them, Humor, I dare you not to giggle at this, It was kinda serious, It's probably Tony's fault, Just them talking about/making fun of it., Less crack than I intneded, My Tony is WAY TOO enthusiastic, My inner fangirl couldn't resist, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podficcer is sorry not sorry for this, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Readers Tags:, Who doesn't love a musical?, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, musical!Loki might need a hug, not the actual music side of it is written about, seriously it's impossible., they go and see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incidents in New York, someone decides to make a musical of The Avengers, it's a weird thing (with the author of the musical making up a story where Loki isn't really evil, but everyone believes he is) and on opening night, the Avengers are invited and have very different reactions to it and to what they did to their personalities and characters.</p><p>Full prompt found <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46136578#t46136578"> HERE</a></p><p>A Podfic of this delightfully funny story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sing It About Me: The Avengers Musical

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Avengerkink. That is all.

Okay... So I couldn't resist this one, my inner fangirl just refused to. I honestly blame Avengerkink, I KNEW I shouldn't have started skulking around on there it only leads down the path of insanity. Lol.

Anywho; saw this prompt, clicked the link to the fic, LMFAO and then asked Starsdontsleep if I could podifc it because it made me giggle and I needed that after watching the Avengers trailer because it made my feels kinda erupt and then get very excited and wish that April 24th was here already!!! (F'Yeah I love being British sometimes!! *Tries not to look smug*)

*Coughs*

So please enjoy and as always apologies in advance for crappy vocals, poor editing etc. I try but I am no Jack Sparrow. ;P

[MP3 Download]: [ The Avengers Musical](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9w3571hk7z1ng04/Musical.mp3?dl=0)

[MP3 ON SITE]:  (Provided it decides it wants to work)

The Music (as if you haven't guessed) is: New York, New York by Frank Sinatra. All rights reserved.

Also if you would like to read any more of Starsdontsleep's works please go here: [ Starsdontsleep Awesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep)

Thanks again for listening. I loves all yo' faces!!


End file.
